Tense
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Felix gives Calhoun a long overdue massage. WIR OneShot.


**A/N**: Just gonna let you all know, I am really bad at writing anything that goes beyond a kiss, so if this story seems awkward, that's why. I think I should also point out that during this story, Felix and Calhoun haven't had sex yet, so that should strike on the obvious nervousness between them.

They're both kinda OOC, but this wouldn't have worked the other way around, so I hope it's not too bothersome. I think the last line said by Felix is a bit out there for him, but oh well. If you don't like it, you don't like it.

I rated this T, but if you think it should be rated otherwise, let me know. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hi, Tammy," Felix's voice bubbles with happiness as soon as his girlfriend of eight months, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, enters his apartment. Too drained to talk, she simply gives a nod to the handyman, and drags her feet to his couch, plopping down with a sigh.

Far used to this by now, Felix merely clears his throat and continues in a cheery tone. "How was gaming today?"

"Awful," She groans, leaning her head back to rest on the upholstery. "Every player today, if they can even call themselves that, had me killed over 20 times today."

Felix winces, still not quite used to how easily Calhoun can talk about such things. Sure, he himself has "died" just as much in a single day, but his game wasn't rated T, therefore didn't have such strong details, such as blood.

"It's alright," He says, placing his hands on her knees while he stands in front of her. "It's Friday, which means you all weekend to recover."

"Barely," She scoffs. "Just because the kids are gonna be gone for the next two days, doesn't mean the cybugs will be."

"Don't even worry about it," Felix smiles, hopping up beside her on the couch. "You've got good men to watch over things while you're gone." Standing up so he's just a bit taller than her current height, Felix comfortingly begins to rub Calhoun's right arm.

"I guess so," She mumbles, leaning into the touch, unknowingly giving Felix room to step behind her and work on her shoulders.

As soon as her head lazily lolls to the side, however, she snapped at attention. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a massage."

"Why?" She insists, incredulously. He's never given her a massage before. No one has.

"You're so tense," He notes, working his hands through a knot.

"I'm _always_ tense."

"We'll, maybe I can fix that," He replies, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before returning his attention to her shoulders.

Calhoun snorts. "Fat chance of that happening. It's in my prog...program..." She trails off, afraid that if she continues talking, an embarrassing sound will came out.

"Your what?" Felix questions. He sounds like he's trying to be coy, holding in a quiet chuckle, but it sounds so innocent coming from him.

She shakes her head, biting her lip as Felix's fingers rub a small circle as the back of her neck. "Never mind."

She leans forward, subconsciously giving him more room to work. He continues to rub her shoulders for a few minutes longer, when he abruptly stops, and Calhoun forces herself to hold in what feels like a whimper.

Then, suddenly, her shirt is being lifted up from behind. She freezes, but hides her surprise by asking, in a firm voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Felix chuckles lightly, though you can hear the nervousness seeping into his voice. "If your shoulders are this bad, I can't imagine what kind of knots your back is dealing with."

He runs a gloved finger up and down her spine, causing a shiver to run through her. She swallows hard, trying to keep the upper hand on this situation. "Can't you just use your hammer on my back?"

Felix considers this, his hand stopping for a moment, both to Calhoun's relief and disappointment. "I suppose so."

"Then why don't you?"

His hands are moving again, causing her back to arch instinctively. You can hear the grin in his voice, when he finally speaks. "'Cause this is much more fun."

Minutes pass and Felix does nothing but run his fingers in invisible shapes across Calhoun's bare back, causing her to slowly turn to putty in his hands. Something that would normally bother her, but she's in far too much pleasure to care.

Felix stops again, but it takes Calhoun a moment before she notices it this time. She straightens up and turns around, causing her shirt to fall back down. "Is everything okay?"

He's just standing there, concentrating, as he tries to think of how to word his next sentence properly.

She raises an eyebrow. "Felix?"

His eyes flick to her, as if just registering that she is speaking to him. "Sorry," He mumbles, twiddling his gloves fingers. "I was just wondering if...wondering if you might..."

She finds his uncertainty amusing, considering what he was just doing a moment ago. She rolls her eyes. "Just spit it out, Fix-It."

"I just thought that maybe it'd be easier to do this...lying down?"

"Oh." For some reason his babbling forwardness surprises her. What surprises her more is when she so easily agrees, shifting around so her stomach is lying on the couch. She then crosses her arms under a throw pillow, propping her head up.

She suddenly feels very vulnerable, but she doesn't let it show. "Is this okay?" She asks, her voice tinted with slight seductiveness.

She quietly hears Felix utter an "mhm", as he tries to settle behind her in the most gentlemanly way possible. He rolls her shirt up again and leans back, taking her in from this position.

"Jiminy.."

Calhoun smirks.

When Felix's hands finally meet her back again, she tenses under his touch. "Your gloves are off," She notes.

"Oh, right," He replies, innocently pulling back. "I just thought this might feel better."

"It does," She nods. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He nods back, and when his hands touch her again, she accidentally lets a gasp spill forward. The noise gives Felix just the kind of courage he needs to pursue further. For the next few minutes, he continues rubbing her back, grasping at the obvious tension that has built up there over time.

When he reaches a particularly hard knot close to the small of her back, he begins to put all his attention on just that one spot. Calhoun instinctively leans into his touch, and before she has a chance to register what is happening, a low moan passes her lips.

The sound immediately catches both of their ears, and they both freeze in place, a blush creeping over each of their faces.

Silently cursing herself, Calhoun turns around and begins to sit up, mumbling an apology, when Felix suddenly pushes her against the couch's armrest, and straddles her waist.

That's as far as he gets, however, before the honeyglows start setting in. They stare at each other for a moment, both breathing a bit heavily from the pure shock of the previous action. The sergeant patiently looks on in amusement, before deciding to help him out, just so things can move along.

"Thank you for that," She smiles, tossing her head slightly, to rid the bangs currently blocking her vision. "It felt..amazing." She whispers the last word seductively, her face just inches from his.

Needing no further encouragement, Felix breaks the small space between them, pressing his lips hard against her's. His hands make their way behind her neck, as she wraps her's around his middle, pulling him in as close as possible.

When they finally pull apart for air, Calhoun grins approvingly. "It's about time, soldier."

Normally her nicknames would fluster Felix, but his mind is too preoccupied with the current position he and his girlfriend are in too let it completely sink in. He simply grins back, his a bit more sly than her's.

Barely giving her a chance to take in this new side of Felix, he kisses her again. Calhoun reaches for the collar of his shirt and begins unbuttoning from there, when Felix suddenly breaks the kiss with a chuckle.

Calhoun arches an eyebrow at him, catching her breath. "What?"

"It's just a good thing I fixed your back," He says, still slightly laughing. He leans forward, their foreheads pressing together. "Looks like you're gonna need it."


End file.
